


Nueve treinta y dos

by 5sterek



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sterek/pseuds/5sterek
Summary: A McGarrett finalmente lo han pillado sus locuras e irreverencias.





	Nueve treinta y dos

Son las nueve treinta y dos de la noche cuando Steven McGarrett es declarado muerto por los médicos del hospital. Después de múltiples intentos de salvar la vida del comandante, los doctores se han rendido. Ya no hay nada que hacer por el SEAL.

  
A las nueve treinta y cinco se acerca el cirujano en jefe a los miembros restantes del cinco-0 para darles la noticia.

  
Cada uno de ellos lo toma de distinta manera: La expresión facial de Chin no dice nada, y, por el contrario, la de su prima lo dice todo. Es ahora cuando una de las armas más poderosas de Kono, su inexpresividad facial, se derrumba, dando paso a un rostro que transmite todas y cada una de las emociones que van surcando en su mente. Para cuando ya ha logrado asimilar la información, su rostro esta bañado en lágrimas y Chin le abraza como si no hubiese un mañana, tratando de reconfortarla a ella, y reconfortarse a sí mismo.

  
Chin ha perdido a su amigo, a su hermano. Chin no sabe cómo actuar o cómo procesar la información. Él sólo sabe una cosa, Danny está peor que cualquiera de ellos.

  
Danny no lo cree, piensa que es alguna estúpida broma de ese neanderthal para que le dé la razón “ _porque, Danno lo sabes, me amas. Incluso si no quieres admitirlo en voz alta, sabes que me amas.”,_ así que rebate y le formula al médico más de diez veces la misma pregunta y es en la décima respuesta cuando cae en cuenta de que aquel hombre parado frente a él con una bata ensangrentada, cortesía del maldito fan de los pantalones de cargo, está diciendo la verdad.

  
El rostro de Danny no denota tristeza, solo furia. ¿Cómo era posible que ese neanderthal le dejase?, ¿No era Steve un muñeco a prueba de balas?

  
El rubio no sabe qué hacer, ¿llorar, reír, gritar, golpear algo?

  
\- ¡¿Qué maldita sea?! - Se cuestiona mientras se deja caer contra la pared.

  
_¿Por qué?_ Es todo lo que su mente pregunta. ** _¿Por qué ahora?_ ** Justo cuando le pediría al SEAL que se mudara con Grace y él, pero, lo más importante de todo, justo cuando le diría _te amo._

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera incursión en el mundo de nuestro McDanno, espero que les guste y prometo que este trabajo no será el único que haga de este par.
> 
> Algo sobre mí:  
> Me gusta escribir drabbles tristes.


End file.
